The present invention relates to an enveloping device and method for enveloping fluid, and in particular to an enveloping device and a method for enveloping fluid under a vacuum environment with hot-press enveloping device.
A conventional method for enveloping silicone gel with plastic films is normally performed in an atmospheric environment, which includes the following steps: firstly, combining two plastic films into a bag like enclosure with an opening by a film welding machine; secondly, pouring silicone gel into the enclosure from the opening to fill the silicone gel with air; thirdly, continuously expelling bubbles and the air out of the enclosure through the opening by manually squeezing the enclosure with the silicone gel; finally, closing the opening by the film welding machine after the bubbles and the air are totally expelled from the enclosure so as to complete the operation of enveloping the silicone gel with the plastic films. However, the above-mentioned conventional method needs to perform two-stage welding procedures and it wastes too much manpower and time. Thus, the manufacturing cost is higher.
Since the enveloping of silicone gel is performed in the atmospheric environment, which leads the problem of the bubbles and the air existed in the enclosure when filling in the silicone gel, additional work has to follow for expelling the bubbles and the air. Such procedure further brings the following extra shortcomings: a poor yield of product; difficult to isolate bacterial contamination; incomplete removal of the bubbles and the air causing separation of the silicone gel from the contact surfaces of the films under an abnormal circumstance, such as during air transportation, which degrades the stability, quality and yield of the product.
For these defects inevitably brought on the prior art, an improvement is seriously required.
The applicant has plunged into the matter for years to studying and improving these defects and come up with a novel method and product of enveloping fluid with films as provided in this invention to eliminate the defects mentioned above.
These features and advantages of the present invention will be fully understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of the accompanying Drawings.